Everything has changed
by Youngkla
Summary: Lexa, jeune étudiante en management/communication,a intégré il y a un an la prestigieuse Université californienne 'Polis'. Brillante et très populaire, Lexa n'a aucun mal à gérer sa vie sociale...enfin presque. Quant à elle, Clarke vient d'emménager en Californie pour intégrer Polis dans la section Art. Elle ne connait personne à part sa meilleure amie Raven. Une destiné entremêlée
1. La rencontre

**Hello, je suis nouvelle et je publie pour la première fois. J'espère que ma petite fic sur Clexa vous plairas.**

 **Un grand merci a Kiaota pour la correction.**

 **Dans l'attente de lire vos reviews.**

 **Chapitre 1**

 _-''Allo ?''_

 _-''Ouais Lexa, c'est Octavia''_

 _-''Ca va O ?''_

 _-''Ouais tranquille et toi ?''_

 _-''Bah ouais les vacances quoi''_

 _-''Je fais une soirée ce soir avec les filles et quelques autres amis, ça te dit ?''_

 _-''Bien sur, quelle heure ma Belle ?''_

 _-''Pas avant 20h''_

 _-''Oki bah a ce soir''_

 _-''Bisous''_

Je me lève de mon transat installer dans mon jardin, il est environ 16h et j'étais allonger la depuis au moins deux bonne heures. J'avais profité du calme et du soleil qui baigner le jardin pour aller profiter de celui-ci.

Je décide de faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine avant d'aller me préparer pour la soirée d'Octavia.

O est ma meilleure amies, on c'est rencontrer il y a un an durant le weekend d'intégration. On a toute de suite accroché et on ne c'est jamais lâcher, et ceux malgré touts les obstacles qui ont put se dresser sur notre chemin.

Je savais que ce soir il y aurait mes 3 autres amis Monty, Harper et Jasper. Je les aie rencontré en même temps qu'O et on a formé notre petit groupe d'amis autours de nous. Mais nous 5 somme juste inséparable.

Je sors de la piscine après une heure de va et viens, il était à présent 17h et je savais que ma mère n'aller pas tarder à rentrer. Je prends donc un truc à manger et a boire en l'attendent pour la prévenir que je ne serais pas la ce soir et que comme d'hab' je ne rentre pas dormir a la maison.

Mes parents et moi habitons une grande villa dans la banlieue chic de Chicago mais ma famille possède aussi quelques appartements dans le centre. J'en habite un les ¾ de l'année car celui-ci est proche de ma fac et donc quand je fais des soirées en ville je dors toujours la bas pour éviter de reprendre la voiture dans un état plus que second. Et puis je peux ramener qui je veux, quand je veux, sans que ma famille ne soit au courant.

J'entends la porte d'entrer claquer puis quelques secondes après la voix enjoué de ma mère s'élève dans l'air.

-''Salut ma Puce, ça va ?''

-''Hey, ouais et toi ?''

-''Longue journée de travail mais je suis contente de rentrer…Ha je vois que tu as profité de la piscine !''

-''Ouais j'avais rien à faire du coup j'ai bronzé un peu et je me suis rafraichie''

-''L'eau doit être vraiment bonne, pas besoin de la chauffer je suppose ?''

-''Nan elle est déjà à 28 voir 30°C. Ou si non ce soir je sors, O fait une soirée chez elle donc je ne mange pas ici et je dors a l'appart''

-''A quelle heure tu pars ?''

-''Heu vers 19h30 environ''

-''D'accord, tu prends ta voiture je suppose''

-''Ouais''

-''Tu ferras attention sur la route, et tu ne prends pas le volant en ayant trop bu d'accord ?'' me dit-elle avec un sourcil relevé.

-''Oui Man'' dis-je sur un ton lasse qui me sert à lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas obliger de me la répéter a chaque fois.

Sur ce je me lève et me dirige vers ma chambre. Elle est grande, beaucoup de photos ornent les murs blancs et gris, une grande baie vitré offre une vue imprenable sur les montagnes alentours. Un lit king size trône au milieu de la chambre et dans un coin de la pièce ce trouve un dressing dans lequel j'entasse toute sorte de fringues, classe, chic, féminin, détente, masculin et j'en passe. J'ouvre la porte coulissante entre ma chambre et la salle de bain, je mets la musique à fond et je file sous la douche. Une fois mes long cheveux châtain sécher et coiffer, je maquille légèrement mes yeux vert avec un trait de crayon et un peu de mascara, discret et classe…parfait. Je mets un jeans craqué et un haut style baseball en col v et a manches courtes .Je passe un pair de vans bordeaux, met un peu de parfum, prend ma board et sort de ma chambre vers 19h. Je croise ma mère en train de cuisiner ce qui ressemble à une salade composé. Mon père est rentré et fait quelque longueur dans la piscine, surement pour décompresser après sa journée. J'attrape un bout de canard dans une des assiettes, ce qui me vaut une remarque de la part de ma mère, je lui dis que je vais partir maintenant pour passer acheter de quoi boire. J'attrape mes clef de voiture mon porte feuille et sort de la maison. Le soleil est encore bien présent quand je sors ma Mustang du garage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Hey, aujourd'hui j'ai le plaisir de poster le chapitre 2 de ma petit fic'.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends vos retours avec impatience.**

 **PS : Je vais essayer de poster tout les week end, le samedi ou le dimanche en fonction de mon emploi du temps.**

Après avoir fait quelques courses, j'arrive à mon appartement, j'y dépose quelques courses en prévision de demain, y laisse ma voiture ainsi que les clefs. Je repars en skate avec un sac à dos remplis de vodka et de RedBull pour me rendre chez O, j'ai ajouté une casquette et mes lunettes de soleil à ma tenue (ma mère me fait toujours une crise quand je mets une casquette, surtout si elle est à l'envers). Après 10-15min de route j'arrive au pied de l'immeuble où habite O. Pas mal de personnes sont déjà accoudées à la fenêtre pour fumer, parmi elles je reconnais Jasper qui parle avec une jeune femme de je ne sais quoi.  
\- Hé Jasp' au lieu de draguer tu ne veux pas m'ouvrir ? Lui criai-je du bas de l'immeuble.  
Il détourne son regard de la jolie jeune fille avec qui il discutait pour me regarder. Au lieu de recevoir des éclairs de ses yeux, il se met à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et crie :  
\- LEX ! Je t'ouvre de suite.  
Je pense qu'il est content de me voir, je souris intérieurement à son enthousiasme jamais contenu. J'ouvre la porte de l'immeuble et montre les deux étages qui me sépare de l'appartement d'O.  
Celle-ci m'ouvre et m'accueille avec un magnifique sourire.  
Dans l'appartement se trouve une dizaine de personnes, mes meilleurs amis, des connaissances et des inconnues. Je pose mon skate et mes lunettes de soleil, je salue tout le monde et me dirige vers le frigo pour y prendre une bière.  
Bière en main je m'installe sur une des chaises à coté d'Harper qui semble en grande conversation avec Monty à qui elle semble s'intéresser de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Je commence donc à discuter avec les deux filles à côté de moi que je ne connais absolument pas. L'une d'elle attire directement mon regard, elle est blonde, a de magnifiques yeux bleus et porte une chemise ouverte et un débardeur en dessous.  
\- Lexa enchantée, je suis une amie d'O, dis-je en leur tendant la main.  
\- Raven, me répond la latino.  
\- Clarke, répond la jolie blonde tout en attrapant la main que je lui tends.  
\- Vous êtes des amies d'O ?  
\- Oui je connais O depuis un moment mais j'avais déménagé du côté de New York où j'ai rencontré Clarke et je viens de rentrer, m'explique Raven.  
\- Ha ok.  
\- Elle nous a invitées car Clarke et moi venons d'arriver sur Chicago et donc elle voulait qu'on rencontre des gens qui vont dans la même fac que nous, explique la jeune latino.  
Cherchant un moyen d'en savoir plus sur la jolie blonde qui semble un peu ailleurs je l'interpelle. Raven comprenant que j'essaye de sortir Clarke de ses pensées me fait un sourire entendu.  
\- Haaa tu va aller à Polis ? Demandais-je à Clarke  
\- Oui j'arrive directement en deuxième année d'art.  
\- Hum Art, sympa… Tu étais où avant ?  
\- J'étais à Arkadia mais étant donné que Polis est la meilleure école du pays j'ai essayé d'obtenir une bourse pour pouvoir venir.  
\- Ha je vois, mais c'est vrai que Polis est extrêmement chère… dis-je alors que pour moi les problèmes d'argent n'existe pas, mon père étant PDG d'un gros label de musique et ma mère styliste, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de problème pour payer quoi que ce soit.  
\- Ha non l'argent n'est pas un problème. Ma mère est cardio-chirurgien, mais elle voulait que j'obtienne la bourse pour lui prouver que je peux réussir en art.  
\- Ha d'accord, mais à mon avis ta mère n'a pas trop de soucis à se faire, si tu as eu une bourse c'est que tu dois vraiment être douée, dis-je avec un grand sourire.  
Raven, nous voyant en grande conversation, décide de nous laisser pour aller avec Wick qui lui fait les yeux doux depuis tout à l'heure.  
\- Ou sinon tu es dans quelle filière ? M'interroge Clarke.  
\- Communication/Management option musique.  
\- Tu joues d'un instrument ? me demande-t-elle les yeux pétillants.  
\- Oui de la guitare et un peu de batterie et je chante aussi.  
\- Wouah sympa.  
Harper vient se rasseoir à côté de moi et me propose de passer à des alcools un peu plus fort, ce que je j'accepte volontiers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou les amis, voila le chapitre 3 de ma fic', comme d'habitude j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Je suis désolée du retard, j'ai était un peu débordée a cause des cours mais promis je vais me ressaisir.**

 **Et encore un grand merci a Kiaota pour les corrections**

 _Point de vue de Lexa :_

Il est 1h du matin, les jeux d'alcool s'enchaînent ainsi que les verres, aussi vite terminés aussi vite remplis. L'ambiance est super, tout le monde participe, une soirée comme je les aime.  
\- Hé on ne ferait pas un jeu de mimes ? Propose O avec une boîte de jeux dans les mains.  
On se regarde les uns les autres et d'un air entendu nous répondons en cœur :  
\- Allezzz !  
O tout sourire commence à faire les équipes, c'est comme ça que je me retrouve avec Raven, Clarke, et O. Harper finit avec Monty, Jasper et Wick. Quant à lui, Bellamy est avec Lincoln, Murphy et Millers.  
Les mimes sont à mourir de rire, je peux vous dire que 12 jeunes ayant trop bu sont très très créatifs, et je n'échappe pas à la règle.  
Au bout d'une heure de mimes notre équipe gagne haut la main. J'ai appris quelque petits détails sur la vie de Clarke et de Raven, avec qui le feeling passe plutôt bien.  
Voyant l'heure, Monty propose que nous partions en boîte, effectivement il était déjà deux heures du matin, l'heure parfaite pour partir nous amuser.  
Tout le monde prend ses affaires et nous partons à pied au Grounders, c'est une boîte que nous affectionnons particulièrement et qui est très à la mode.  
Arriver en boîte, nous partons sur la piste de dance pour nous déchaîner. Après quelques shooters pris au bar, je commence à être sûre de moi et à me lâcher complètement.  
Je sens d'ailleurs qu'une fille à quelques mètres plus loin me dévore des yeux depuis quelques longues minutes.  
O me lance alors :  
\- Fille canon à 2h.  
\- Je sais, je sens son regard sur moi, mais je vais encore la faire patienter un peu, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.  
Sachant que la jolie brune me regarde, je danse de manière sensuelle et ce que j'espère arrive plus vite que ce que je n'avais pensé. Je la vois se rapprocher, elle se cale derrière moi et me dit :  
\- Je te regarde depuis toute à l'heure, un verre ça te dit ?  
Je souris car j'obtiens exactement ce que je voulais. Je me retourne, la regarde droit dans les yeux, et lui dit :  
\- Lexa enchantée… Va pour le verre.  
La jeune femme attrape ma main et me tire vers le bar, je laisse donc O avec les autres.

***  
 _Point de vue de Clarke :_

\- C'est toujours comme ça, me dit O en voyant que je regarde Lexa s'éloigner dans la foule.  
\- Elle a toujours BEAUCOUP de succès, mais elle se lasse très vite. Elle n'a jamais eu de relations durables, ce n'est pas son truc, elle aime papillonner, me précise Octavia.

Effectivement, je ne connais que très peu Lexa, mais elle a l'air d'aimer s'amuser, et elle dégage un charme assez attractif. De plus, c'est une très jolie fille : elle est mince, de taille moyenne, et elle a de très jolies yeux verts qui, j'en suis sûre, en fait fondre plus d'une.  
Octavia rajoute après quelques secondes :  
\- Elle est très jolie mais je ne te conseille pas d'essayer, tu pourrais le regretter. Elle sait te rendre spécial, mais crois-moi elle finit toujours par partir, et souvent elle laisse des traces.  
\- Haha je n'avais pas l'intention de tester quoi que ce soit, je viens à peine de quitter mon copain qui est resté sur New York, dis-je les joues légèrement rosées car j'avoue que je ne suis pas totalement insensible à son charme.  
\- Ha bon, je suis désolée pour toi Clarke, pourquoi tu l'as quitté ?''  
\- Bah déjà parce qu'il est maintenant à l'autre bout du pays, et les relations à distance ce n'est pas mon truc. Et en plus étant donné qu'il m'a déjà trompé, je ne lui fais plus confiance.  
\- Aïe désolée pour toi, mais tu verras il y a plein de beaux surfeurs à Polis, tu retrouveras vite quelqu'un j'en suis sûre.  
Je ris à sa remarque, c'est vrai que c'est encore un peu douloureux pour le moment mais je me dis que c'est un mal pour un bien. Et puis j'ai Raven à mes cotés pour me rappeler que le meilleur moyen de l'oublier c'est de remonter en selle. Raven… A chaque fois que je pense à elle je souris, c'est ma meilleure amie depuis le lycée. Dès que je l'ai vue arriver, j'ai su qu'on serait amies. On habitait dans la même ville et on passait notre temps l'une chez l'autre. Quand j'ai dit à Raven que j'avais l'intention de postuler à Polis, elle n'a pas hésité à m'encourager. Et puis un jour, elle m'a tendu une fiche d'inscription en ingénierie aéronautique. Sur le moment, je n'avais pas compris, et, quand j'ai regardé la fiche en détail, j'ai réalisé qu'elle avait elle aussi fait une demande de bourse à Polis. Et aujourd'hui, nous habitons ensemble. Je suis heureuse d'être là, loin de tout ce que je connaissais par cœur, le changement fait du bien. Et puis les amies d'O sont très sympas, je m'entends bien avec tout le monde, même si je trouve que Bellamy me colle un peu trop. En parlant de ça, le voilà qui se rapproche de moi…  
\- Hey Clarke, tu ne veux pas que je te paye un verre ?  
\- Heu non je pense que j'ai déjà assez bu pour ce soir, ce serait LE verre de trop, désolée.  
\- Tu m'accordes cette dance alors ? Me dit-il avec un regard suppliant. J'avoue que je n'en ai pas trop envie, mais je sais que si je refuse il ne va pas me lâcher de la soirée.  
\- Ok, dis-je avec un petit sourire crispé.  
Il m'emmène sur la piste un peu à l'écart de notre groupe. Il me parle un peu au creux de l'oreille, il essaye d'en savoir plus sur moi. Bon ok il n'est pas si terrible que ça mais il ne m'attire pas trop, et puis je n'ai pas envie de quoi que ce soit venant d'un homme pour le moment. Je veux juste profiter avec mes amies et laisser les mecs sur le coté pendant quelque temps, le célibat fait du bien parfois.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut internet (référence a un youtuber)**

 **Je suis désolée, je sais que j'ai pris du retard sur ma Fic. J'avoue que j'ai était débordée par mes exams, oraux ect…qui arrivent tous en même temps. Mais je vais avoir le temps d'avancer cette semaine puisque je suis en semaine de révision, donc, je trouverais toujours du temps pour écrire.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Et encore un grand merci a Kiaota pour son travail de relecture et de correction au top.**

 _ **Point de vue de Lexa :**_

Alors que je commence à me réveiller doucement, la première chose qui me saute au visage (dans tous les sens du terme), c'est un puissant mal de crâne. Je pense que j'ai un peu abusé hier soir. Alors que je commence à analyser l'environnement qui m'entoure, je me rends compte avec soulagement que je suis dans mon appart… Sauf que les vêtements qui jonchent le sol ne m'appartiennent pas… Je me retourne… Elle est là, profondément endormie, nue, dans mon lit. Les souvenirs de la veille commencent à me revenir… Je ne me souviens pas de tout, mais il me semble qu'elle s'appelle Sierra, et, apparemment j'ai passé une nuit agitée. Je sors de mon lit tout en essayant d'être discrète pour ne pas la réveiller. J'attrape un tee-shirt et un short dans mon armoire, et je me dirige mécaniquement vers le tiroir à médicaments. Alors que je regarde les Dolipranes fondre dans mon verre, je vois que Sierra est en train de se réveiller. Elle se frotte les yeux et émet une sorte de grognement, sûrement dû à la lumière vive qui envahit la pièce.  
\- Hey, bien dormie ? Lui demandé-je.  
\- Hum, pas beaucoup si je me souviens bien, me rétorque-t-elle un petit sourire en coin.  
Je fais mine de réfléchir avant de répondre en rigolant :  
\- Je pense que tu te souviens bien.  
Elle rit à ma remarque, puis je vois son regard balayer la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose, qui apparemment, ne se trouve pas dans mon appartement.  
\- Tu aurais l'heure ? m'interroge-t-elle.  
\- Heu…oui, il est 10h30, dis-je en relevant les yeux vers elle.  
Je vois son visage se décomposer.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolée Lexa mais je dois y aller, tout de suite, j'ai un dîner de famille important aujourd'hui et je dois être rentrée chez moi à 11h au plus tard, dit-elle tout en récupérant ses affaires au sol.  
\- Pas de soucis Sierra… Un petit Doliprane avant de partir peut-être, non ?  
\- Ho oui je veux bien si ça te dérange pas.  
Je fais glisser mon verre vers elle. Elle le boit d'une traite, enfile ses chaussures et alors que je pensais la voir disparaître derrière la porte, elle s'arrête brusquement, se retourne, sort un stylo de sa poche et note sur un papier qui traînait là, son numéro de téléphone.  
\- Appelle-moi !  
Je souris, et cette fois elle disparaît derrière la porte noire de mon appartement.  
Je souffle un bon coup et avale un Doliprane à mon tour.

 _ **Point de vue de Clarke :**_

Je suis réveillée par quelque chose qui percute mon visage de manière assez violente. J'ouvre les yeux un peu paniquée et, me rends compte que la chose en question est le bras de Raven, qui comme d'habitude prend toute la place dans le lit.  
\- Reyes, retire-moi cette chose de mon visage… Immédiatement !  
Pour toute réponse, je n'ai qu'un grognement incompréhensible, puis Raven se retourne, sûrement pour s'éloigner du bruit qui vient la déranger dans son sommeil.  
Je me lève, et je remarque avec surprise qu'O n'est pas dans son lit. Je scrute l'appartement et tombe sur un petit mot : Je suis partie acheter des pâtisseries pour le petit déj, faites comme chez vous O.  
Cette fille est juste adorable. Je me décide donc à aller prendre une d*** car l'odeur de tabac froid et d'alcool qui émane de moi, ne me plaît pas trop au petit matin.  
La première chose que j'aperçois en sortant de la salle de bain c'est une Raven, visiblement mal réveillée, avec un mal de crâne, à environ 7 sur l'échelle de Reyes.  
\- Doliprane.  
\- Bonjour, Raven, oui je vais bien et toi ?  
\- Rhoo oui, bonjour…j'ai mal au crâne Clarke.  
Sa mine dépitée me fait sourire. Je me dirige vers mon sac et lui lance :  
\- T'inquiète Reyes, j'ai tout ce qu'il te faut dans la trousse magique de maman Griffin.  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je suis amoureuse de ta mère ?  
\- Hum… Trop de fois à mon goût, dis-je en souriant.  
Ma mère est presque la deuxième mère de Raven, elle s'est très vite prise d'affection pour la jeune latino et c'est réciproque, Raven l'appelle Maman Griffin.  
\- Ho, vous êtes déjà réveillées ! Bien dormies ? nous interroge O en ouvrant la porte.  
\- Bah Raven a, comme d'habitude, prit TOUTE la place, mais si non oui.  
\- Hé ce n'est même pas vrai ! S'offusqua Raven.  
\- Je me suis réveillée avec ton bras sur le visage Reyes ! Dis-je avec un regard des plus blasés.  
Elle fait une moue boudeuse avant de reporter son regard vers O et surtout vers la boîte que celle-ci a entre les mains.  
\- Nourriture, dit-elle avec les yeux écarquillés.  
O et moi échangeons un regard amusé.  
\- Oui Raven, on va manger, lui lança O en employant le ton qu'a une mère avec son enfant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut internet, comme demain c'est une fabuleuse journée d'élection (et surtout que ça me fais une pause dans mes révisions) je poste aujourd'hui.**

 **Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il y a de grandes chances que je ne puisse pas publier le weekend prochain. Effectivement les deux semaines qui arrivent sont des semaines d'examen donc je vais devoir réviser durant le weekend. Donc je m'excuse d'avance si je ne poste pas (mais je suis sûre que vous comprendrait).**

 **Et promis je ne manquerais pas de poster juste après mes partiels et vous aurez même peut être deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ^^**

 **Bref j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot et/ou des idées pour la suite.**

 **Enjoy !**

 _Point de vue de Lexa :_

Maintenant que Sierra est partie je décide de me prendre un bon bain, après une soirée et une nuit mouvementée rien n'est plus agréable qu'un bain bien chaud. Musique douce, huile essentielle et vapeur parfumée font disparaître mon vilain mal de crâne. Alors que je m'allonge sur mon lit, en me disant que je vais regarder quelques épisodes de ma série, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. N'attendant personne, je fronce les sourcils, je m'avance vers la porte et regarde dans l'œil de bœuf... O, forcément… A part des exs légèrement mécontentes que je ne rappelle pas ou O, personne n'ose venir troubler ma tranquillité. Effectivement, j'aime faire des soirées dans mon appart mais je déteste qu'on s'invite sans raison. O n'a jamais compris ce principe et j'ai fini par m'y faire, et puis elle n'est pas de si mauvaise compagnie.  
A peine la porte ouverte O rentre en trombe dans mon appart.  
\- Alors la fille d'hier, bon ou mauvais coup ?  
\- Moyen pas ouf mais pas mal non plus, après je dois t'avouer que je ne me souviens pas de tout.  
-Tu vas la rappeler ? Me demande-t-elle en voyant le bout de papier avec son numéro.  
\- C'est une vraie question ? Lui dis-je avec un sourcil relevé.  
\- Ha oui j'avais oublié, tu ne rappelles jamais ! Répond-t-elle avec un ton exaspéré.  
Pour seule réponse je lève les épaules, je ne cherche rien de sérieux, je n'ai pas envie de m'attacher. Du sexe et rien d'autre. Je suis toujours très claire avec les filles que je ramène, mais certaine ont du mal à comprendre.  
\- Bref, je ne suis pas venue spécialement pour savoir si tu as pris ton pied cette nuit…  
Elle prend un verre de Ice tea et en boit une gorgée avant de continuer.  
\- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais aller faire un tour sur Venice Beach, prendre une glace, profiter un peu de l'eau chaude etc…  
\- Pourquoi pas mais c'est toi qui payes la glace ! Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Une fois un maillot de bain, ainsi qu'un short et un débardeur enfilés, je sors de la salle de bain. O est en train de zapper à la recherche d'un quelconque programme pour patienter. Elle est d'ailleurs tellement concentrée qu'elle ne me voit pas, je lui lance donc ma serviette de plage. Et bim en pleine poire ! Elle se retourne vers moi et me fusille du regard.  
\- Tu viens mamie, on n'a pas que ça à faire. Lui dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.  
Elle me fait une moue boudeuse avant de reprendre sa planche, son sac et se diriger vers la porte.  
Après quelques minutes de route, O et moi sommes assises sur un banc avec une glace à la main.  
\- Sinon tu en penses quoi de Raven et Clarke ?  
Ha le voilà, je l'attendais le débrief d'après soirée, O et moi faisons toujours un petit débrief. Qui faut-il réinviter, qui a fait quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, récit assez détaillé de la soirée pour combler les trous etc…  
\- Très cool à réinviter, je trouve qu'elles se sont bien intégrées au groupe.  
\- Yep en plus Bell a l'air d'apprécier Clarke, ajoute O avec un clin d'œil qui veut tout dire.  
Ne me souvenant pas de cette partie de la soirée je fronce les sourcils, O voyant mon incompréhension reprend.  
\- Oui pendant que madame batifolée, Bell a invité Clarke à danser et elle a accepté, je les ai même vus rire pas mal de fois, ça a l'air bien parti si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
Pour seule réponse, je hausse les sourcils. Bell est un homme à femmes, il ne s'intéressera pas longtemps à elle.  
\- O, on connaît Bell c'est juste une phase…  
\- Mouais, avoue plutôt que tu es jalouse, me provoque t-elle.  
\- Pardon ?!  
\- Allez Lexa c'est tout à fait ton style de fille, et tu ne peux pas nier que tu ne dirais pas non pour la mettre dans ton lit.  
\- Heu… Je refuse d'avoir cette conversation O ! Je t'ai déjà dit, jamais avec des amies !  
\- Mais pourquoi ça ?  
\- Parce qu'après c'est le bordel, jalousie, revanche, amitié brisée etc…  
Elle soupire fortement et baisse les yeux comme un enfant qui aurait dit une bêtise.  
\- On va se baigner ? Dis-je avec un petit sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
Sur ces mots O se lève, me regarde avec un air de défi et court vers les vagues mouillant le sable brûlant en cette après-midi ensoleillée.

 _Point de vue de Clarke :_

Il est 17h, Raven et moi sommes assises par terre dans le salon, une bière à la main. Nous avons fini d'aménager nos chambres. Le salon est encore à installer et j'avoue que je suis cassée, je veux juste me poser et regarder un film.  
\- Hey Raven tu ne veux pas qu'on regarde un film et qu'on finisse demain ?  
\- Tu veux regarder un film assise par terre…? Ça r*** de devenir assez rapidement inconfortable, me dit-elle un sourcil relevé et le nez froncé.  
\- Ouais pas faux, dis-je dépité, du coup on fait quoi ? Parce que je sais pas toi, mais moi je suis totalement cassée !  
Elle souffle et s'allonge sur le sol.  
\- On sort ?  
\- Heu…dis-je pleine d'hésitation.  
\- Allez Clarki, dit-elle en se relevant, on va faire un tour dans le coin, on se fait un restau et on va se coucher !  
Alors que j'allais abdiquer la sonnette retentit. Rav et moi échangeons un regard, qui pourrait bien avoir notre adresse ?  
Raven se lève et va ouvrir la porte.  
\- Wick, s'interroge Raven.  
Je fronce les sourcils, le nom me dit quelque chose mais je ne me souviens pas que Raven m'ait parlée d'un certain Wick. Alors que je cherche à me rappeler où j'ai bien pu voir ce garçon, Raven le fait entrer.  
\- Salut Clarke, me dit-il  
Ça y est, je l'ai, il était à la soirée d'O hier et il avait flirté avec Raven pendant la soirée. Je lui souris.  
\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire, lui demandé-je plus par simple politesse que par envie.  
\- Heu non merci, à vrai dire, je suis juste venu pour parler à Raven.  
Il me gonfle déjà alors qu'il vient d'arriver… Voyant que je ne suis pas la bienvenue auprès de Wick (dans ma propre maison, non mais il se prend pour qui le mec), je lance un regard à Raven qui lui signifie clairement que je ne veux pas le voir.  
\- Ok bah je vais prendre une douche alors…

Alors que je sors de la douche les cheveux enroulés dans ma serviette, Rav vient me voir.  
\- Dis ma Clarki d'amour ?  
Ho non à chaque fois que Raven me parle comme ça c'est qu'elle a quelque chose à me demander, et, que, en général, ça ne va pas me plaire.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Reyes ? Et arrête le léchage de bottes ça marche pas.  
\- Tu m'en veux beaucoup si je te plante ce soir pour aller faire un restau avec Wick ?  
Je fronce les sourcils et l'emmène dans ma chambre.  
\- Tu veux me planter pour ce gros naze ?  
\- Gros naze canon Clarke ! Et puis tu as dit que tu étais fatiguée…  
Grrr elle m'énerve mais elle n'a pas tort…  
\- Ok Reyes mais tu me dois un restau !  
\- Merci ma Clarki, t'es la meilleure !  
Je souris et lève les yeux au ciel avant de répondre un magnifique :  
\- Je sais Reyes.  
\- Ho et ne m'attends pas, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil plein de sous entendus.  
Je grimace en pensant à…CENSURE +18…  
Elle rit en voyant la tête dégoutée que je fais et sort de ma chambre rejoindre Wick…


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut internet, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour mon absence, je sais que j'avais promis, et, habituellement je tiens mes promesses. Je m'explique vite fais (oui je pouvais pas revenir sans une excuse à peu près potable), je suis actuellement en stage dans une agence de communication et donc mon travail est principalement d'écrire des posts et d'être créative toute la journée (et je rajoute que je passe ma journée sur mon écran). C'est pour cela que depuis plus d'un mois je n'ai pas écris une seule ligne, effectivement je rentre tard et j'ai vraiment envie de me couper des écrans. De ce fais je ne veux pas me forcer à écrire et sortir un truc tout naze parce que je n'ai plus d'idées. J'espère que vous me comprenez.**

 **Bref assez parler de moi…J'ai eu quelques reviews constructives (merci ) ) m'indiquant que les chapitres sont trop court *my bad* je m'en rends compte moi aussi et c'est pour cela que celui-ci est plus long. Donc je vais essayer de vous faire des chapitres plus long mais du coup je posterais moins souvent (oui je sais je suis déjà pas très régulière). Donc j'aimerais que vous me disiez si la longueur de ce chapitre vous convient, ou si vous voulez qu'ils soient plus longs.**

 **N'hésitez toujours pas à me faire part de vos avis ainsi que de vos idées.  
Aller je passe la main à l'histoire maintenant, enjoy ! **

_**Point de vue de Lexa :**_

Rentrées de la plage, O et moi regardions une série, affalées sur mon lit, une bière à la main. J'écoutais O en total incompréhension de mon manque d'intérêt pour Avery parce que tu comprends ''il est TROOOOP canon quoi !'', et je vous vois venir, non je n'exagère rien.  
Et donc alors que je m'apprêtais à la recaler mon téléphone sonna, je fis signe à O de fermer sa petite bouche qui s'épuisait depuis 5min et répondis sans même regarder le nom de mon correspondant. J'étais persuadée que c'était ma mère qui voulait savoir quand je comptais rentrer, mais au lieu d'entendre sa petite voix mielleuse, j'entendis une Clarke assez gênée à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- Allô Lexa ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- C'est Clarke…  
\- Ho Clarke, comment ça va depuis hier ? Pas trop dure la gueule de bois ?  
\- Ça va, t'inquiète un doliprane et ça repart, et toi ?  
\- Ça va merci.  
\- De rien… Dis, je me retrouve toute seule ce soir et O n'est pas chez elle, du coup je voulais savoir si ça te tentait de faire un truc toutes les deux ? Mon appart est sens dessus dessous et je ne connais pas encore le coin…  
\- Haaa bah O est chez moi en fait. Mais si ça te dérange pas qu'elle se joigne à nous, je suis carrément chaude.  
\- Ho non au contraire, plus on est de fous plus on rit.  
\- Tu as cas nous rejoindre à mon appart et on décidera de ce qu'on fait sur le moment.  
\- Nickel, par contre je n'ai pas ton adresse…  
\- Je te l'envois par sms de suite.  
Après avoir raccroché avec Clarke, O me regarde avec son air suspicieux et me demande :  
\- Je peux savoir comment Clarke connait ton numéro de téléphone ?  
\- Bah je lui ai donné pendant la soirée, je me suis doutée qu'on allait sûrement être amenées à se revoir !  
Elle me fait un regarde du style ''ouais ouais prends-moi pour une andouille'', je lève les yeux au ciel, même si je ne peux retenir un petit sourire en coin.  
\- Je suis carrément chaude, dit-elle avec une voix qui je pense est censée être la mienne.  
Cette fois je lui lance un oreiller en plein visage, elle se venge, et les choses partent rapidement en cacahuète.  
Alors que les rires fusent, j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte.  
J'envois un dernier oreiller à O et vais ouvrir la porte à Clarke.  
\- Hey, vas-y entre.  
\- Je ne suis pas venue les mains vides, j'ai ramené quelques bières, me dit-elle en me désignant le pack de bières rosées qu'elle a entre les mains.  
\- Ho nickel… Mais quelle femme parfaite, dis-je en rigolant.  
Je la débarrasse et l'invite à s'asseoir. O quitte mon lit et viens nous rejoindre sur le petit bar.  
\- Bon alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire, on a plusieurs options hein O ? Lui dis-je avec un petit clin d'œil, c'est vrai que depuis le temps, on a pas mal de bon plan dans la ville.  
Clarke nous regarde l'air totalement perdu, je lui explique donc :  
\- O et moi avons pas mal de petits coins où se retrouver entre amis, donc on a plusieurs options pour ce soir. Comme tu m'as dit que tu ne connaissais pas encore le coin, on s'est dit que c'était plus sympa de te faire sortir pour découvrir quelques endroits ou chiller, plutôt que de rester à l'appart. Donc sur ce, je laisse O te présenter tes différentes options.

Je connais O et je sais qu'elle va nous les faire en mode teaser à l'américaine et j'avoue que j'adore ça.  
\- Donc tu as le choix entre deux options pour ce soir. Soit on se fait un petit ciné à ciel ouvert sur la plage, en mode posey avec des pop corn et du Ice Tea. Ils projettent un film avec Bradley Cooper, HO MY GOD. Après on va se manger un truc dans un petit grill bien sympa où ils te font griller des côtes de bœuf plus grosses que toi. Puis on va au Grounder, c'est un petit bar geek, avec salle d'arcade en mode Wii, Ps4, Xbox One, jeux de société etc, plus un billard. Et des cocktails tous plus colorés les uns que les autres, et aussi bon que du sexe !  
\- En gros ciné, restau et bar, résumé-je parce que Clarke semblait perdue.  
\- Et ton deuxième choix, c'est une petite party de beach volley sur la plage avec des beaux gosses torses nus… Mais attention pas touche à Linc, il est à moi ! Puis pizza de ouf chez Luigi, avec une petite binouze bien méritée. Et on finit par un bowling boîte de nuit, avec de la musique de ouf et de la lumière noire.  
\- Volley, pizza et bowling en résumé.  
Clarke réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par choisir la première option, soit disant trop fatiguée pour la deuxième.  
\- Je suis sûre qu'elle a peur de perdre face à moi, dis-je à O assez fort pour que Clarke m'entende.  
Elle se retourne, me fusille du regard et se rapproche de moi, elle s'arrête à quelques centimètres de mon visage.  
\- Choisis ce que tu veux et je te bats ce soir, me dit-elle avec une voix de défi.  
-Deal, lui dis-je en lui tendant la main sans la quitter des yeux.  
Une fois notre poignée de mains finit O crit :  
\- Je mise sur Clarke, je suis sûre qu'elle a des talents cachés.  
\- On verra ça ce soir, dis-je avec un petit clin d'œil à Clarke.

 _ **Point de vue de Clarke :**_

Arrivées au bar, O et Lex nous trouvent une table facilement étant donné qu'elles sont des habituées. Le bar est composé de deux étages, et d'une salle de gaming légèrement surélevée. O va nous chercher des verres et me demande ce que je veux, j'opte pour un bleu lagoon. Pendant qu'O attend nos cocktails, Lexa prend la parole et me demande :  
\- Tu as fait ton choix ?  
Je fronce les sourcils et voyant que je ne comprends pas de quoi elle me parle, elle reprend.  
\- Pour le défi que tu m'as lancé tout à l'heure.  
\- Haaaaa… Je scanne rapidement la pièce et mon regard s'arrête sur le grand billard au centre.  
\- Billard ? Lui demandé-je.  
\- Allez !  
On boit nos verres en discutant de tout et de rien, quand nous les avons finis, je me lève et fais un petit signe de tête à Lexa qui comprend et me suis.  
\- On met un peu d'enjeu ? me demande Lex avec un petit sourire en coin.  
Plutôt sûre de moi, je lui réponds positivement de manière assurée.  
\- Ok alors si je gagne, tu trouves le moyen de me débarrasser d'une de mes ex, qui a l'air assez mécontente que je ne la rappelle pas, me dit-elle avec un petit signe de tête vers une des tables au fond du bar. Effectivement assise sur une banquette, une des filles semble mitrailler Lexa de ses yeux plus que coléreux.  
\- Maaaah…ok ! Mais si je gagne, tu acceptes de m'héberger à chaque fois que Rav' ramène un mec à la maison.  
Elle semble hésitée un moment puis finit par accepter.  
La partie commence et je prends un peu d'avance, mais Lex ne se laisse pas faire.  
Plus la partie avance et plus Lex rattrape son retard, j'aurais dû m'en douter elle passe ses jeudis et samedis soirs ici. Je finis par m'incliner même si je me suis bien battue.  
\- Tu es coriace Clarke, tu es de loin la meilleure de tous les adversaires que j'ai pu avoir. Avec un peu d'entraînement tu arriveras peut-être un jour à me battre, me dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil moqueur.  
Alors que nous retournons à notre table une voix nous interpelle.  
\- Ne te laisse pas avoir, elle fait ça avec toutes les filles, elle profite de toi et ne te rappelle jamais.  
Je me retourne et je me retrouve face à la jeune femme brune qui semblait tuer Lexa du regard i minutes.  
\- S'il te plaît Sam laisse-moi tranquille, j'avais été très claire avec toi, je ne cherche…  
Je lui coupe la parole et reprends sa phrase.  
\- Tu ne CHERCHAIS rien de sérieux mon amour, lui dis-je en lui prenant la main. Désolée Sam mais Lexa ne t'a jamais rappelé parce qu'elle m'a trouvée et que depuis nous vivons l'amour parfait.  
Le visage de la jeune brune se décompose, et ses yeux me foudroient sur place, mais ma technique marche et elle finit par partir en colère.

Je tiens toujours la main de Lexa, nos doigts entremêlés, et une fois dos à Sam nous éclatons de rire.  
\- Nan mais tu as vue sa tête quand tu lui as dit qu'on était en couple, j'ai cru qu'elle allait se liquéfier sur place.

Je tiens toujours la main de Lexa, nos doigts entremêlés, et une fois dos à Sam nous éclatons de rire.  
\- Nan mais tu as vue sa tête quand tu lui as dit qu'on était en couple, j'ai cru qu'elle allait se liquéfier sur place.  
\- Et la manière dont elle t'a foudroyée du regard, on aurait dit qu'elle allait te sauter dessus et t'étrangler en deux secondes.  
\- Oui sauf que tu sais qu'il va falloir faire semblant le reste de la soirée maintenant ?  
\- Ha oui je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça, avoué-je le regard légèrement paniqué.  
\- O, je pense que Clarke a besoin d'un ou deux verres en plus, tu vas nous chercher ça ? dit-elle alors qu'elle se rapproche de moi pour donner le change aux yeux de Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut internet, bon ok j'ai étais absente un moment…J'avoue que j'ai du mal à concilier mes cours, mes projet, l'écriture, mes amies et mon couple, mais, pour me faire pardonner je vous ais écris un LONG chapitre.**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des petites reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la longueur du chapitre et la tournure que prend l'histoire.**

 **Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier** **LadyBisounours** **pour sa reviews qui m'a fait plaisir et sourire ) ainsi que Kiaota pour son travail de correction toujours au top.**

 **Bon maintenant je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre et je vous dis à bientôt.**

Chapitre 7 :

 _Point de vue de Clarke :_

La soirée est bien avancée, Lex et moi jouons toujours le jeu, petits mots au creux de l'oreille, regards ''amoureux'', doigts entrelacés, caresses douces etc…  
Je dois dire que Lexa sait y faire, je comprends pourquoi tant de fille lui tourne autour, cette femme est tout simplement magnifique. Elle est fine et élancée, a un visage fin, de longs cheveux châtains retombent en cascade sur ses épaules musclées, et ses yeux… Ses yeux d'un vert presque transparent sont tellement envoûtants. J'ai dû me perdre au moins dix fois dedans depuis que nous avons commencé notre petit jeu… Au final je l'apprécie ma défaite. L'alcool montant aussi vite qu'il ne descend je me retrouve avec une forte envie d'aller aux toilettes, je lâche alors la main de Lexa et, sans oublier de déposer un léger bisou sur sa joue, me dirige vers les toilettes.  
Bizarrement, le contact et l'odeur de Lexa me manquent instantanément et je me dis que je ferais mieux de me dépêcher pour ressentir encore et encore ce bien-être qui m'habite quand je suis près d'elle.  
Alors que je m'apprête à sortir des toilettes pour rejoindre O et Lex, Sam arrive dans les toilettes et me fixe avec un regard qui se veut menaçant.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu as de plus que moi hum ?  
\- Sam je suis désolée si Lex t'a blessée mais je n'y suis pour rien…  
\- Je ne vois même pas ce qu'elle te trouve ? me dit-elle alors qu'elle commence à fortement se rapprocher de moi, ce qui je l'avoue ne me plaît pas trop. Plus elle avance et plus je recule, mais je me retrouve rapidement dos au mur… Dans tous les sens du terme…  
Elle continue à s'approcher et nos corps ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, son regard passe de mes yeux à mes lèvres.  
\- Tu as dû l'envoûter avec tes baisers, je n'ai jamais vu Lexa aussi amoureuse et surtout je n'ai jamais vu Lexa en couple.  
Elle approche son visage de moi et alors que nos lèvres se frôlent, Lexa entre en trombe dans les toilettes et écarte Sam de moi, à mon plus grand soulagement.  
\- Casse-toi Sam et ne remets jamais les pieds ici ou sinon je te refais le portrait, et crois-moi tu ne pourras plus jouer de tes charmes.  
Lexa, toujours aussi imposante et sûre d'elle, fait fuir Sam en deux trois mouvements.  
\- Clarke ça va ? Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir embarquée là-dedans… me dit-elle avec un regard paniqué et sincère en même temps.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va, ce n'est pas de ta faute si elle a légèrement vrillé, c'est moi qui nous ai lancé dans ce petit jeu, pas toi.  
Elle m'attrape par la main de manière douce et m'entraine en dehors des sanitaires pour rejoindre notre table où O nous attend calmement.  
Peu après cet événement nous décidons de quitter le bar. La bonne humeur reprend vite sa place dans notre petit groupe. On marche un peu dans les rues tout en discutant de tout et de rien et on finit assises sur la plage face à la mer. Une légère brume chaude nous caresse le visage et un silence bienveillant s'installe entre nous.  
\- Je pense que je vais y aller les filles, il est déjà tard et j'avoue que la fatigue commence à se faire sentir.  
L'intervention d'O me fait vite sortir de mes pensées, j'étais loin, loin d'ici, à vagabonder dans mes souvenirs, mon père les hante toujours aujourd'hui… Je regarde la montre à mon poignée, je le revois me dire que tant que je l'aurai avec moi tout ira bien.  
Lexa finit elle aussi par sortir de ses pensées, elle se lève tout en chassant le sable qui s'est glissé entre ses doigts.  
\- Ok, on te raccompagne ma belle, vu l'heure il est hors de question que tu rentres seule.  
\- Lex je sais que je suis une fille, mais toi comme moi on sait que si quelqu'un ose tenter quoi que ce soit je lui casse les deux jambes.  
\- Pas faux… Mais de toute façon je vais raccompagner Clarke et comme c'est sur la route… dit-elle avec un petit sourire vainqueur sur le visage.  
C'est ainsi que nous quittons le sable chaud en direction de l'appart d'O. Une fois que nous avons laissé O, Lexa et moi arrivons à mon appart. C'est en arrivant dans l'allée, alors que j'allais souhaiter bonne nuit à Lexa, que j'aperçois la voiture du gros naze devant la maison. Mon visage se décompose, chouette je vais passer la nuit à entendre Raven et Wick copuler, quelle nuit de folie.  
\- Il est toujours là ?  
\- Oui… Je sens que les boules quies vont être mes meilleures amies ce soir… dis-je en soufflant légèrement.  
\- Ou alors… reprend Lexa, je peux être ta meilleure amie et te proposer de dormir chez moi, et donc t'éviter une nuit la tête sous l'oreiller.  
\- Nan t'es sérieuse ? Je veux dire, je veux pas déranger… lui dis-je mi-excitée mi-gênée.  
\- Allez blondie va chercher une brosse à dents et je te passerai de quoi dormir.  
Je lui souris, j'avoue que je suis plutôt heureuse de ne pas avoir à entendre Raven gémir toute la nuit, et en plus j'apprécie vraiment la compagnie de Lexa.

 _Point de vue de Lexa :_

Arrivées chez moi je tends un tee-shirt et un mini short à Clarke avant de lui indiquer la salle de bain.  
En attendant, je refais le lit, range quelques trucs, et allume la télé. Alors que je passe devant un épisode de Desperate Housewives, Clarke sort de la salle de bain… Je me tourne vers elle et… OMG je pense que mon cœur vient de rater 2/3 battements, je ne pensais pas qu'un pyjama pouvait être aussi sexy sur quelqu'un. Mes yeux remontent le long de ses jambes, sa peau est légèrement dorée, elle semble lisse, douce, chaude… Elle a rassemblé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche qui laisse tomber quelques mèches le long de son visage et offre un accès dégagé à son cou. Le tee-shirt un peu large pour elle laisse apparaître son épaule et la naissance de ses seins... Me rendant compte que je la mate sans aucune gêne, je détourne rapidement mon regard. Lorsque que je relève les yeux vers son visage, je me rends compte qu'elle me fixe avec un sourcil mi-interrogateur, mi-amusé. Je pense… Nan je suis sûre que je me suis faite griller… F*** …Pour esquiver toute sorte de questions très embarrassantes, je l'esquive et vais me réfugier dans la salle de bain.  
Je prends une bonne d*** et essaye de me sortir l'image de Clarke de mon esprit… Nan mais à quoi je pense moi, je vais dormir à coté d'elle, comment je pourrais la chasser de mon esprit.  
Après quelques dizaine de minutes je sors de la salle de bain, elle est allongée sur mon lit et regarde Grey's Anatomy, elle semble totalement absorbée par ce qui se joue à l'écran. Je reste un moment muette et l'admire allongée nonchalamment sur le lit. Après quelques longues minutes je sors de mon silence.  
\- Tu veux qu'on regarde ça ce soir ? lui demandais-je avec un petit sourire en coin.  
\- Comme tu veux, je ne veux surtout pas déranger, c'est déjà super gentil de m'accepter chez toi ce soir !  
\- Arrête de penser que tu me déranges Clarke ! JE t'ai invitée tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée !  
Sur ces quelques mots Clarke me souris et me répond :  
\- Dans ce cas, oui Lexa j'aimerais bien regarder Grey's Anatomy avec toi ce soir.  
\- Parfait. Lui dis-je en m'allongent sur mon lit.  
Mais alors que je m'installe un muscle de mon dos me fait souffrir. Soit j'y ai été trop fort avec Sierra, soit j'ai un peu trop forcé lors de mon dernier entraînement. Je grimace malgré moi et Clarke le remarque…  
\- Hey Lex ça va ? me dis t-elle en s'approchant de manière inquiète.  
\- Oui oui t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste dû forcer un peu sur mon dernier entraînement…  
Je préférais lui parler de mon entraînement plutôt que de ma nuit avec Sierra.  
\- Si tu veux, je peux te faire un massage, ma mère m'a appris comment faire !  
Je fais mine de réfléchir un moment…  
-Si c'est proposé si gentiment…dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Allongée sur le lit, j'enlève mon tee-shirt en prenant soin de bien cacher ma poitrine. Une fois que je suis correctement installée, Clarke commence à me masser, je sens ses mains chaudes parcourir mon dos, ses doigts montent et descendent lentement, c'est alors que je me détends de plus en plus.  
\- Lex ?  
\- Hum  
\- Tu as jamais eu envie de te poser avec une fille ?  
Je soupire, réfléchis un moment puis je me décide à lui expliquer mon point de vue.  
\- Si bien sûr… J'ai jamais trouvé la bonne… J'apprécie le temps passé avec chacune des filles que je rencontre mais je ne ressens aucun besoin de les revoir par la suite… J'aimerais ressentir ce que tout le monde ressent quand il est amoureux, mais ça ne m'arrive pas… Peut-être que je n'ai pas encore trouvé celle qui me faut, ou alors je ne suis tout simplement pas faite pour ça…  
\- Hum… Je vois ce que tu veux dire…  
\- O m'a racontée que tu avais quitté ton copain… Je laisse ma phrase en suspens pour lui faire comprendre que j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus.  
\- Ouais… Je ne voulais pas d'une relation à distance… Et puis, elle souffle un long moment et finit par dire, il m'a beaucoup blessée…  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Il m'a trompée plusieurs fois…3 à vrai dire…J'ai laissé passer car il arrivait toujours à me faire revenir avec des belles paroles et des promesses en l'air. Mais quand j'ai su que j'allais déménagé, j'ai su qu'il était temps que je sorte de cette relation toxique.  
\- Je te connais pas depuis longtemps mais je suis sûre que tu mérites mieux…Surtout vu les massages que tu fais, dis-je en rigolant.  
Elle sourit à ma remarque puis après quelque temps elle me dit :  
\- Toi aussi tu mérites mieux Lexa… Je suis sûre que tu finiras par trouver la femme que tu cherches.  
C'est sur ces mots que le massage prend fin et que nous nous installons sous la couette pour une nuit paisible.

Je me réveille avec les premiers rayons du soleil, Clarke semble dormir profondément, je sors discrètement du lit pour ne pas réveiller la jolie blonde allongée dans mon lit. Je décide d'aller faire mon footing dans la fraîcheur du matin. J'enfile mes baskets, laisse un petit mot à Clarke et sors de mon appartement.  
Courir me fais du bien, musique dans les oreilles, le parc dans lequel je cours tous les matins est presque totalement vide à cette heure là. Juste quelques joggeurs et quelques passants qui profitent du  
calme. C'est vrai que dans une grande ville comme Chicago, le calme est un luxe qui appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.  
Après une bonne heure de course où je ne pense à rien, me concentrant uniquement sur ma respiration, je me sens vivante. Le sport a toujours été un exutoire pour moi, j'évacue toute la haine, la pression, l'énervement etc… C'est un besoin pour moi, je ne le fais pas pour un physique agréable ou pour ma santé, juste parce que mentalement ça me fais du bien.  
En passant devant quelques boutiques pour rentrer chez moi, je m'arrête dans une boulangerie pour prendre quelques viennoiseries pour le petit-déjeuner. Ne sachant pas ce que Clarke aime je prends un peu de tout ainsi qu'un café et deux thés. Et je me mets en route pour rejoindre la marmotte endormie dans mon lit.

 _POV Clarke :_

Un bruit de clé me réveille, alors que j'ouvre doucement les yeux, je vois Lexa en brassière de sport et mini short, le corps luisant, et des gouttes de sueurs glissant le long de son corps. Non mais qu'est-ce que je fais moi ! Détourne le regard Clarke et dis quelque chose… Vite… Genre maintenant !  
\- Salut, dis-je souriante  
\- Bien dormi Blondie ?  
Je souris à l'utilisation de ce surnom et hausse un sourcil en signe de questionnement.  
\- Je t'ai ramenée des viennoiseries, comme je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais j'ai pris un peu de tout. J'ai pris deux thés, un pour moi après tu choisis entre un thé et un café. Tu as qu'à faire ton choix pendant que je vais prendre une d*** vite fait.  
Je lui souris et la remercie silencieusement.

\- Plutôt thé à ce que je vois ? C'est la voix de Lexa qui me sort de mes rêveries.  
\- Hum ouais plutôt, je n'aime pas trop le café et en plus ça m'énerve trop…  
\- Comme je te comprends, je suis pareille, un café et c'est mort je suis une pile électrique. Il m'arrive d'en boire quand je suis en retard dans mon taff et que je passe la nuit à travailler, mais c'est plutôt rare.  
\- Haha c'est le genre de chose qui ne m'arrive presque jamais, je suis plutôt studieuse.  
\- Presque ?  
\- Ouais, on va dire Rav adore sortir et elle aime que je l'accompagne donc parfois je prends du retard.  
\- Hum je vois, ça joue aux reines de la nuit avec Reyes.  
Je ris à sa remarque et je me dis qu'il faudrait peut-être que je pense à rentrer chez moi.  
\- D'ailleurs en parlant de Raven, il faudrait peut être que je rentre on a encore pas mal de cartons à déballer…  
\- Tu essayerais pas de me fuir Blondie ? me dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur  
\- Non du tout c'est juste que j'ai déjà la flemme de le faire mais je peux ne pas trop repousser sinon je r*** d'avoir un salon vide pour vous recevoir !  
\- Nous recevoir ?  
\- Bah oui on va faire une soirée pour inaugurer notre appart et je compte sur vous pour ramener du monde, comme ça on pourra se faire des amis avant la rentrée.  
Elle sourit à ma remarque et semble plutôt pour cette idée.

-Bien sûr on amènera des beaux mecs, on ne sait jamais me lance t-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Mouais bah tu feras le bonheur de Rav'.  
\- Et pas le tien ? dit-elle un air mi surpris mi content sur le visage  
\- Ho non pas trop, je suis restée un moment avec Finn et j'aimerais bien profiter de mon célibat pour me concentrer sur moi et me remettre à dessiner pour le plaisir et pas juste entre deux rendez-vous.  
\- C'est une bonne idée ! dit-elle tout sourire.  
\- Un jour tu me montreras ce que tu dessines ? Me demande t-elle peu sûre de ma réponse.  
\- Hum pourquoi pas, mais il faut déjà que je déballe mes cartons pour ça, dis-je en rigolant.  
\- Pas faux, bon bah du coup je te laisse me fausser compagnie Blondie, mais tu as intérêt de me retrouver vite fait ces dessins comprendo ?  
\- Oui mon colonel ! Dis-je en rigolant.  
Et c'est sur ces mots que je quitte l'appartement de Lexa.  
Je pense qu'une nouvelle amitié est en train de se créer.

 **-Allô ?**  
 **-Rav c'est moi.**  
 **-Ho Clarki, où as-tu dormi ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude ce matin en voyant que tu n'étais pas rentrée de la nuit !**  
 **-J'ai dormi chez Lexa, elle voulait me raccompagner à l'appart mais quand j'ai vu que Wick était encore là j'ai un peu fait la gueule…Lexa l'a vu et elle m'a proposée de passer la nuit chez elle.**  
 **-Ha…Ouais désolée à ce propos, je pensais qu'il serait reparti plus tôt mais j'avoue qu'on s'est un peu enflammés hier soir**  
 **-Rav !**  
 **-Quoi ?**  
 **-Arrête-toi là je veux pas en savoir plus !**  
 **-Haha oki, tu rentres quand ?**  
 **-Je suis sur la route, donc mets Wick dehors rapido sinon c'est moi qui le fais. Et on sait toutes les deux que pour le bien de sa santé il vaut mieux que tu t'en charges.**  
 **-Il est déjà parti**  
 **-Ho ! Nickel ! Bon bah je suis là dans 5 minutes alors.**  
 **-Oki à toute ma Clarki**

Une fois arrivée chez nous, je vois que Rav est déjà en train de défaire les cartons qui sont empilés un peu partout. J'avoue que je suis découragée en voyant tout ce qu'il nous reste encore à faire. Mais Rav trouve vite le moyen de me motiver car elle sort nos enceintes d'un des cartons.  
-Hey Clarki t'es prête à faire péter les watts ?  
-Fais péter Reyes !  
C'est sur le son motivant de Jain que Raven et moi sortons affaire après affaire de ces satanés cartons.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Salut les amis, je sais que je n'ai pas poster depuis longtemps mais le temps me manque. J'ai d'ailleurs eu du mal à trouver un créneau pour vous poster ce chapitre…**_

 _ **Mais pour me faire pardonner je vous sors un de mes plus longs chapitres (le plus long depuis le début de cette fanfic il me semble). Et un petit peu de Clexa en vue.**_

 _ **Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes les fav et les reviews que vous me laissez ça fait super plaisir.**_

 _ **Encore un grand merci à Kiaota pour ses fabuleuses corrections.**_

 _ **Sur ce trêve de blabla et bon chapitre à tous**_ __

 **POV Lexa :**

Après que Clarke soit partie de l'appart, j'ai décidé de me faire une journée chips et PlayStation. Je suis en pleine partie d'Assassin's Creed quand je sens mon téléphone vibrer. Machinalement, je décroche sans regarder qui m'appelle :  
-Oui allô ?  
-Allô ma chérie, c'est maman.  
-Ha salut maman, comment ça va ?  
-Très bien ma puce, dis je voulais savoir si tu serais d'accord pour manger avec nous ce soir?  
-Heu oui pas de problème.  
-Ton père et moi avons quelque chose à t'annoncer, mais rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Ha heu, okay, je viens pour quelle heure ?  
-19h ce serait parfait.  
-C'est noté man.  
-A toute à l'heure ma chérie.  
-Oui bisous man'.  
J'avoue que cette annonce me fait un peu peur, mes parents ont rarement ''quelque chose à m'annoncer''. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça va pas me plaire.  
Vers 18h je me décide à prendre une douche et de m'habiller pour me rendre chez mes parents.  
Chemise, pantalon de toile, cheveux détachés et un léger maquillage devrait suffire. Je sais qu'ils aiment quand je fais un effort sur la tenue, mais bon je garde quand même mes petites Vans, faut pas trop pousser non plus.  
Après 20 bonnes minutes de route, les cheveux au vent, j'aperçois enfin notre grande maison en brique.  
A peine entrée que je sens déjà l'odeur du délicieux osso bucco de ma mère. C'est alors que je vois mon père arriver dans le salon, chemise blanche et cravate à moitié défaite comme d'habitude.  
-Bonjour mon poussin.  
-Salut, ça va pa' ?  
-Très bien, jolie chemise. Mais quelle est la personne au si bon goût qui t'a offert cela ?  
-Huuum il me semble que c'est toi-même. Il rit et me demande ce que je veux boire.  
Alors qu'il finit de mettre la table je vais voir ma mère dans la cuisine.  
Elle est tellement absorbée à cuisiner qu'elle ne me voit pas, faisant valser ici et là un tas d'épices dans une grande marmite. Je m'approche d'elle et lui lance :  
-Alors on écoute Ed Sheran maintenant ?  
-Ha bonjour ma puce, ça va ?  
-Toujours, alors osso buco ce soir ?  
-Oui je sais que tu aimes ça.  
Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire ce qui l'a fait doucement rire.  
-Dis ma puce tu peux m'amener les assiettes que je nous serve.  
-Pas de problème man'  
Durant le dîner je me décide à poser la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis le coup de fil de ma mère.  
-Bon alors qu'elle est cette nouvelle ?  
Je suis l'échange de regard entre ma mère et mon père et cela ne me dit rien qui vaille…  
Mon père finit par prendre la parole :  
-J'ai reçu une promotion, je passe PDG de la toute nouvelle filiale…Mais le poste n'est pas ici…Il se trouve à New York…  
Je suis sous le choc, je suis prise entre la joie, car je sais que mon père a bossé dur pour ça, mais New York… Toute ma vie est ici.  
-Je suis heureuse pour toi papa ne te méprend pas mais New York…toute ma vie est ici…  
-On le sait ma chérie et c'est pour cela qu'on ne va pas te demander de nous suivre.  
-Je ne comprends pas.  
-Ta mère et moi allons emménager à New York, la maison sera à toi et à ton frère, on viendra passer les vacances ici et vous pourrez toujours venir nous voir. Bien sûr on payera toujours tes études et comme je vais doubler voir tripler mon salaire je t'ai fait un petit cadeau…  
Je les regarde, médusée. Je suis totalement sous le choc. Cependant je suis heureuse qu'ils ne vendent pas la maison, cela aurait été un crève cœur.  
-Tu ne veux pas savoir quel est ton cadeau ?  
Je secoue la tête pour remettre les pieds sur terre.  
-Si si bien sûr.  
Mon père sort un trousseau de clef de sa poche et me les lance. Je les attrape habilement et je le regarde en relevant un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.  
-Sur la 70ème rue, dernier étage, parking inclus, à 10 min de ton école, 3 minutes en skate, me dit-il avec un petit clin d'œil et un sourire en coin.  
Je connais très bien ces apparts, ils sont immenses et très luxueux.  
Ni une ni deux je leur saute dans les bras.  
-Merciiiii ! dis-je en sautant partout.  
-Maman et moi t'aiderons à emménager avant de partir.  
-Vous partez quand ?  
-Ce week-end, notre vol est samedi à 7h.  
-Et maman va faire comment pour son boulot ?  
-J'ai demandé à mon patron de me muter ce qu'il a bien évidemment accepté.

Suite à cette annonce, je décide de rester avec mes parents avant leur départ.  
Le lendemain, mon père m'aide à vider mon ancien appart pour tout ramener dans le nouveau, mais il est si grand que même avec toutes mes affaires à l'intérieur il me paraît vide.  
-Papa ?  
-Oui mon poussin ?  
-Ça te dérange si je prends une coloc ? Il est tellement grand que j'ai l'impression qu'il est vide…  
\- Pas de problème ma Puce, tu peux demander à O de venir habiter avec toi.  
-Comment tu savais que je pensais à O ? Dis-je, choquée  
-Ma Puce ce n'est pas comme si O était presque de la famille. Elle passe tellement de temps à la maison que ta mère et moi la considérons presque comme notre 3ème enfant.  
-Merci Papa. Lui dis-je avec un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage.  
C'est ainsi que le soir même je m'avance dans l'appartement d'O, une bouteille de champagne à la main.  
-Bon est-ce que tu vas te décider à me dire ce que tu fais chez moi avec une bouteille de champagne hors de prix à la main ?  
-Octavia Indra Trikru voudrais-tu emménager avec moi ? Lui dis-je à genoux en lui tendant la bouteille.  
Elle explose de rire et me dit :  
-Dans ton minuscule appartement ? me dit-elle avec une grimace, du genre ''on va se marcher dessus''  
Je me lève et lui tends un trousseau de clef.  
-Dernier étage sur la 70ème à 3 minutes de Polis en skate.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillent, elle ouvre la bouche, puis se met à sauter sur place en criant comme un enfant à qui on annonce que l'on va à Disney Land.  
-J'imagine que ça veut dire oui.  
-Absolument !  
-Tu vas nous chercher des verres ? Lui dis-je en lui désignant la bouteille.  
-Des verres, des chips et un petit film ça te dit ? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas fait une soirée rien que nous deux.  
C'est vrai que depuis l'été on enchaîne les soirées mais on est toujours beaucoup donc O et moi n'avons pas eu vraiment le temps de se retrouver.  
-Totalement ! Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.  
C'est ainsi que deux jours plus tard mon appart était rempli de divers cartons.  
-O pourquoi quand j'ouvre le carton ''chaussures'' je tombe sur des assiettes ?  
-Ho je sais pas j'ai dû me tromper dans les noms…  
Je lève les yeux, elle ne changera jamais, tête en l'air pour toujours. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime, elle me fait rire avec ses conneries. Et puis elle a un cœur en or cette fille, c'est pour ça que je voulais qu'elle vienne emménager avec moi, elle est tellement adorable.  
On passe une bonne partie de l'aprèm à ranger toute les affaires d'O et une fois fini elle me dit:  
-Bon bah maintenant que ça c'est fait je lance les invit' !  
-Les invit' ? Dis-je les sourcils froncés.  
-Bah oui faut bien qu'on pende notre crémaillère.  
-Ok mais pas plus de 30 personnes ! Lui lançais-je avec un doigt accusateur pointé sur elle.  
-Okiii dit-elle toute excitée.  
Pendant qu'O envoie une tonne de messages à nos amis je vais acheter de quoi se mettre bien ce soir. Alcool, chips, pizzas, redcups, ho et des balles de ping-pong pour faire un bière-pong.  
Une fois tout rangé et au frais je vais prendre une petite douche et alors que j'étais en sous-vét' à me demander ce que j'allais mettre, O déboule dans ma chambre avec une pille de vêtements dans les bras.  
-Lex faut que tu m'aides je sais pas quoi mettre.  
-O tu sais que au lieu de te ramener avec ta pile de fringues tu aurais juste pu m'appeler je serais venue dans ta chambre ?

Je suppose que je vais devoir m'habituer à ce genre d'irruption, ça doit être ça d'avoir une coloc.

Elle me propose tout un type de robes, rouge, noire, blanche et une combi avec un magnifique décolletée en dentelle.  
-La combi noire avec des talons hauts. Lui affirmais-je avant même qu'elle essaye quoi que ce soit.  
Vu son air totalement étonné je continue :  
-Elle fait très classe, elle dessine bien tes formes, et le décolletée est ouf. Avec des beaux talons hauts ça va allonger ta silhouette et tu vas être canon. Finis-je avec un petit sourire et un clin d'œil.  
-Merciii, et toi tu vas mettre quoi ? Me demande-t-elle tout en s'habillant.  
-Juste une chemise blanche avec un pantalon en toile gris…  
-Non hors de question, ce soir on s'habille classe, même over classe. C'est le thème de la soirée.  
-Ha parce qu'en plus, y a un thème.  
-Meuf t'as vu notre appart ? Comment tu veux faire un autre thème ?  
Ok là-dessus elle n'a pas tort…  
-Donc du coup pantalon fuseau en toile noir, avec une chemise blanche, un nœud pap' défait, un blazer noir bien cintré et tu finis la tenue avec des talons aiguilles noirs.

Me débite O tout en sortant mes fringues de mon armoire. Elle n'est vraiment pas possible mais elle a bon goût bordel !  
Après une séance habillage, on se maquille dans ma salle de bain, maquillage léger, un petit trait d'highliner au-dessus des yeux et c'est tout. O quant à elle rehausse ses jolie yeux gris vert d'un smoky eyes.  
Un dernier coup de brosse dans mes longs cheveux châtains, un petit coup de parfum sucré et je descends mettre de la musique.  
A peine celle-ci allumée j'entends la sonnette retentir.  
Je me dirige donc vers la porte tout en criant à O de manier ses petites fesses.  
Alors que j'ouvre la porte je tombe sur Raven et Clarke, elles ont joué le jeu, elles sont époustouflantes, enfin surtout Clarke…Elle porte une robe bustier rouge qui fait ressortir sa poitrine puis part en évasé.

 **POV Clarke :**

La porte s'ouvre sur une Lexa au regard médusé ce qui me fait sourire. Puis je la regarde de haut en bas et…j'en ai le souffle coupé. Elle est magnifique dans cette tenue masculin/féminin qui lui va à merveille, de plus son nœud papillon défait donne un effet négligé qui est parfaitement contrebalancé par sa tenue très classe.  
Son maquillage est léger, elle a juste souligné ses yeux vert émeraude d'un trait noir. Je me surprends à m'y perdre, me rappelant mes sorties en forêt que je faisais avec mon père quand j'étais petite. C'est Rav qui me ramène à la réalité :  
-Yo Wood c'est quoi cette appart de malade ?  
-Haha cadeau de papa.  
-Pourquoi tu as pris O en coloc alors que tu aurais pu avoir la fabuleuse Raven Reyes avec toi tous les jours…et pourquoi pas dans ton lit. Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant d'exploser de rire en voyant la tête de Lexa. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, O intervient du haut des escaliers.  
\- Parce que je suis la meilleure et, avouons-le, bien plus sexy que toi…  
S'en suit un joyeux rire collectif.  
Etant donné que personne n'est encore arrivé, Lexa nous fait une visite guidée.

Nous entrons directement dans une grande cuisine ouverte, parfaitement équipée d'un mélange de chrome et de meubles noirs. Nous entrons ensuite dans le salon, une pièce chaleureuse composée d'une énorme baie vitrée donnant une vue imprenable sur tout Chicago. Au centre de la pièce en parquet, un tapis gris foncé à poil long est surplombé d'une belle table basse et de deux canapés, tournés vers l'écran plat que Lexa avait dans son ancien studio. Dans un des angles de la pièce une grande table et des chaises sont installées.  
-Ho vous voyez la table juste là ? Nous interpelle Lexa en désignant la table que j'étais justement en train de regarder.  
Elle s'approche de celle-ci et fait coulisser un plateau en bois qui laisse place à une table de billard.  
-C'est une table à manger/billard. Tellement cool, non ? Tu pourras peut-être prendre ta revanche ce soir Princesse.  
-Je suis sûre que je finirai par te battre à plate couture Lex ! Lui dis-je avec un regard déterminé.  
-Un jour peut-être. Me dit-elle en me lançant un sourire de défi.  
Elle nous fait ensuite monter à l'étage, où l'on découvre deux belles chambres, elles sont composées d'une pièce centrale, d'un dressing et d'une salle de bain attenante. Celle de Lexa est pourvue de la même vue magnifique qu'au rez-de-chaussée, mais aussi d'un balcon orienté plein sud.  
-Et là c'est la dernière pièce, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire…Peut-être un studio/bureau pour bosser…je verrai plus tard. Nous dit-elle en nous faisant entrer dans une très grande pièce vide pour le moment.  
Alors que nous descendons, la sonnette retentit et lorsque Lexa ouvre la porte, une dizaine de ses amies rentrent dans l'appart. Je pense que la soirée est officiellement lancée.  
Je fais la rencontre de pas mal de personnes, des sportifs, pompom girls et autres vedettes de Polis.  
En allant me servir un verre je croise Lexa.  
-Hé bien je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi populaire…  
-Ho tu sais j'ai rien fait pour mais quand tu deviens capitaine de l'équipe de basket et qu'en plus tu gagnes le championnat…ça aide.  
-Musicienne, championne de basket, capitaine et reine du billard…As-tu un seul défaut ?  
-Hum…je dirais indisponible sentimentalement. Me lance t-elle en riant.  
-Une sentimentalement indisponible et un cœur brisé qui restent accoudés au bar…je suppose qu'on fait la paire. Dis-je ironiquement.  
-Hé miss cœur brisé, je pense que Monsieur Bellamy Blake a un petit crush sur toi. Me dit-elle en me désignant Bellamy de la tête.  
Je tourne le regard et effectivement Bellamy s'approche de moi avec son magnifique costume 3 pièces.  
C'est à ce moment que Lexa s'éclipse, interpellée par d'autres de ses amis.  
-Je vous offre quelque chose Madame, me dit-il en faisant la révérence  
-Avec plaisir Monsieur le Duc.  
Il rit à ma remarque et me ressert un verre.  
-Alors tu as pu faire la connaissance de l'élite de l'université de Polis ?  
-Ouaip, je savais pas que Lexa étais si populaire, mais bon vu son titre de championne ça ne m'étonne pas trop.  
-Lexa remet toujours sa popularité sur son titre mais en réalité c'est juste qu'elle est sociable, gentille et incroyablement serviable. C'est impossible de ne pas aimer Lexa Woods, elle a absolument tout pour elle. Elle est magnifique, douée en sport, gentille, douée en musique, intelligente, une loyauté sans faille, une prestance et un don oratoire que personne n'égale. Si elle s'ouvrait plus facilement aux gens elle serait sûrement déjà casée.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
-Lexa est très secrète, elle ne laisse pas grand monde entrer, peu de personnes sont vraiment proches d'elle. Elle ne se confie pas trop sur son passé, ni sur sa famille etc…A part O bien sûr, mais cette petite sœur indigne ne veut rien me dire !  
Je hoche la tête tout en me demandant pourquoi Lexa est si secrète sur sa vie personnelle.  
Suite à cette petite discussion, Bell et moi rejoignons nos amis sur la piste. Alors que je me balance sur un son électro, je me laisse totalement envahir par l'euphorie que l'alcool provoque. Lexa me rejoins et commence à danser avec moi :  
-Tu m'avais caché ce talent princesse.  
-Mon père m'a appris les différentes danses de salon quand j'étais jeune, certes, ici ce n'est pas le cas, mais ça m'a appris à savoir bouger. Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.  
-Attends-moi là et ne bouge surtout pas ! m'ordonne Lexa avant de fendre la foule jusqu'au DJ.  
Elle revient vers moi avec un magnifique sourire de tombeuse…mon dieu elle sait y faire…et lorsqu'elle est à deux pas de moi, j'entends les sonorités espagnoles du tango retentir. Elle me tend la main et me fait tournoyer avant d'arriver dans ses bras.

Un cercle se forme autour de nous et Lexa prend le lead de la danse, me conduisant où elle en a envie. Je me prends vite au jeu et la danse devient très sensuelle, elle plante ses yeux dans les miens, la musique portant nos deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre.

Je me laisse totalement aller, mon regard se perd dans celui de Lexa, je ressens un tel bien-être, nous ne formons plus qu'un. Nos pas sont assurés, nos mouvements sont justes, je n'avais plus ressenti ce plaisir de danser depuis que mon père nous a quittées. C'est comme si plus rien autour n'existait à part Lexa et moi, nos souffles mélangés, nos regards liés l'un par l'autre, nos doigts entrecroisés. A la fin de la danse, Lexa me projette en arrière et me remonte doucement le long de son corps, nos fronts se collent, mes yeux ne quittent plus ceux de Lexa et juste quelques centimètres séparent nos lèvres. J'ai eu l'irrémédiable envie de combler ces quelques centimètres mais nous sommes rattrapées par la réalité. Les applaudissements retentissent et Lexa et moi nous séparons avant de sourire en voyant l'euphorie de la salle.  
Je me retourne vers Lexa :  
-Encore un de tes talents que je ne connaissais pas.  
-Je te retourne le compliment princesse.  
Nos regards s'accrochent, et son sourire s'élargit.  
-Un verre ?  
-Ce serait pas de refus, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.  
-Alors Lex, d'où te vient ce talent pour la danse ?  
-Mes parents participaient souvent à différents galas, mariages et autres soirées mondaines, je les ai vus plus d'une fois danser. Et un jour, mon père a voulu me faire danser. Comme tu t'en doutes, ce n'était pas terrible, et suite à cet échec j'ai voulu apprendre. Je me suis vite prise de passion pour les danses de salon. Et puis je me suis vite rendue compte que c'était un atout… Surtout avec les filles, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin puis elle marque une pause avant de continuer.  
-Mais j'avoue que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris autant de plaisir à danser, je n'avais plus dansé pour le plaisir depuis des années.  
-Je te comprends j'ai ressentis la même chose, à croire que nos corps sont faits pour danser ensemble, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire séducteur au coin des lèvres.  
Nan mais WAIT je suis en train de la draguer là ?! Stop Clarke, stop, tu es hétéro et tu as le cœur brisé… Pourtant à ce moment-là, en regardant Lexa, plus aucune peine n'est là. C'est au moment où je commence à paniquer que Raven arrive.  
\- Wouah les filles bravo c'était ouf ! Faut que l'une de vous m'apprenne !  
-D'accord Rav, elles t'apprendront mais d'abord on boit ! intervient O une bouteille à la main.  
Rav est totalement pour comme d'habitude. Elle commence donc à nous amener dans le salon, sort un jeu de cartes et nous propose de faire une pyramide. Le jeu parfait pour boire beaucoup en un temps record. Autant dire que je ne vais pas rester très longtemps pompette. Des amis de Lexa viennent se joindre à nous et le jeu commence.  
Ray étant très sociable, elle monte rapidement des alliances avec quelques amis de Lexa et s'acharne sur O et moi. Nous ne nous laissons pas faire et menons une riposte contre Rav et elle prend rapidement tarif, enchaîne les gorgées et les shots de vodka.  
Au bout d'une heure ou plus, je ne sais plus vraiment, l'alcool fait vraiment effet et la soirée devient folle. Tout le monde part sur la piste de danse porté par cette nouvelle effervescence qu'offre l'alcool. Je me suis mise à danser et…trou noir.

 **POV Lexa :**

Il est 5h du matin quand les derniers invités partent, certains sortent en boîte, d'autres vont se coucher, et moi j'ai un appart à ranger et nettoyer. Mais pour le moment, j'ai surtout 3 filles totalement ivres mortes à coucher. Rav, O et Clarke ont beaucoup trop bu, O et Rav se racontent des histoires sans queue ni tête et éclatent de rire toutes les 5 secondes. Quant à Clarke, elle s'est effondrée sur le canapé il y a une petite heure. Etant donné leur état, je les ai obligées à rester dormir à l'appart. Je décide d'abord d'aller coucher Rav et O puisqu'elles sont conscientes.  
-Bon les filles c'est l'heure du dodo maintenant.  
-Ho non steuuu plaît Lexa encore un peu, me répond O avec une tête de chien battu trop mignonne.  
Mais là, j'avoue que je n'ai plus la force, je veux aller me coucher et me lever pas trop tard pour ranger tout ce bazar.  
-Non non les filles, faut aller dormir maintenant. Mais je vous promets que si vous êtes sages demain, je vous ramène des pizzas de chez IceNation.  
Instantanément deux énormes sourires s'affichent sur leur visage et je sais que j'ai gagné. Les pizzas ça marche toujours.  
Je laisse donc Clarke dormir encore quelques minutes dans le canapé pendant que je m'occupe de Rav et O. Je les accompagne dans la chambre d'O et leur sort des pyjamas. Une fois qu'elles sont toutes les deux prêtes à aller se coucher, je les allonge dans le lit, les borde et leur rapporte à chacune d'elles une bouteille d'eau et des dolipranes pour le réveil.  
Une fois la porte de leur chambre refermée, je m'autorise deux secondes de pause. J'enlève mon blazer, ouvre un ou deux boutons de ma chemise et accroche mes cheveux. Puis je redescends pour m'occuper de Clarke, toujours endormie sur mon canap'. La voyant si bien, je décide de ne pas la réveiller, je la prends donc dans mes bras pour la monter dans ma chambre… Je ne vais pas la laisser dormir sur le canapé quand même. Alors que je la soulève, elle ouvre les yeux et croise mon regard.  
-Tu vas dormir avec moi ce soir princesse, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.  
Pour seule réponse, Clarke m'offre un large sourire craquant puis niche son visage dans mon cou. Je sens le souffle de sa respiration contre ma peau, puis ses lèvres qui viennent déposer un timide baiser au creux de ma nuque.  
A peine le temps de monter que Clarke a replongé dans un sommeil profond. Je la dépose délicatement sur le lit. Je ne peux définitivement pas la laisser dormir dans cette tenue. Je réfléchis un moment puis me résous à sortir un pyjama de mon armoire… Enfin pyjama est un grand mot… Je sors donc un de mes tee-shirts de basket avec notre logo et mon nom au dos puis un petit short. Je tourne Clarke sur le côté pour avoir accès à la fermeture de sa robe. J'avoue que dans un contexte différent, j'aurais adoré descendre cette fermeture mais là je me sens coupable. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle pense que j'en ai profité pour la reluquer alors qu'elle est ivre morte. Je lui retire donc sa robe et me rends compte qu'elle n'a pas de soutien-gorge (en même temps avec une robe bustier à quoi je pensais moi…). J'essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas la regarder et lui enfile le tee-shirt. Heureusement pour moi, Clarke porte un petit tanga en dentelle, mais mon soulagement est de courte durée puisqu'elle est vraiment sexy dedans. Je chasse toute pensée impure de mon cerveau et lui enfile le short. Je la couche et je lui apporte la même chose qu'à Rav et O pour calmer la sacrée gueule de bois qu'elle va avoir demain.  
Une fois Rav, O et Clarke couchées, je vais prendre une petite douche bien méritée puis vais me coucher à mon tour. A peine installée dans mon lit et lumière éteinte que je sens Clarke se rapprocher de moi et venir m'enlacer en se collant à moi. Je me raidis un peu par surprise, je ne me suis jamais retrouvée dans ce genre de position avec une fille que je n'ai pas baisée et encore moins avec une amie.  
Mais au final, je me perds rapidement dans le confort de ses bras et me surprends à apprécier le contact de son corps contre le mien. La fatigue se fait rapidement sentir et je tombe rapidement dans les bras de Clarke.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux il est 10h et Clarke est toujours dans la même position que la veille. Elle me retient dans ses bras comme si j'étais son doudou. J'essaye de sortir délicatement de cette étreinte bien qu'agréable, j'ai encore beaucoup de ménage qui m'attend un étage plus bas.  
Je descends et bien sûr personne n'est levé à part moi. Je me prends un petit thé afin de me donner un peu d'énergie et commence à ramasser toutes les cannettes de bières et autres cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool. Je vide les cendriers et ouvre les fenêtres afin de faire partir l'odeur de tabac et de cannabis qui flotte dans l'air et me donne la nausée.

Puis j'enchaîne avec un lavage du parquet à grande eau et un petit coup d'éponge dans la cuisine et sur les tables. Je range tout l'appart et remets en place les chaises, canapés et tables qui ont été déplacés la veille. Après 1h30 de ménage, je me dit que j'ai finalement pas besoin d'aller faire mon jogging vu l'énergie que j'ai due mettre dans le nettoyage. Mais je n'ai pas oublié que je dois des pizzas aux deux morfales d'en haut et j'avoue que je ne dirais pas non à une pizza. J'enfile donc la première paire de baskets que je trouve et file chez IceNation.  
Une fois de retour avec les bras chargés de pizzas, je vois Rav et O descendre les escaliers avec des visages plutôt détendus contrairement à ce que j'attendais vu la quantité d'alcool ingérée la veille.  
-Salut, lançé-je en fermant la porte du pied.  
-Ho Lexa je t'aime, me dis O en se jetant sur moi et attrape le premier carton de pizza.  
-Merci pour hier soir Lexa, t'as assuré. Au fait où est Clarke ? me demande Rav.  
-Je suppose qu'elle dort toujours, elle est dans ma chambre. Je la voyais mal passer la nuit sur le canap'.  
-En parlant de toi et Clarke…m'interpelle O.  
-Quoi moi et Clarke ?  
-On reparle de votre danse… Comment dire… Très sensuelle d'hier ?  
-Oui ça s'appelle un Tango O et c'est fait pour être sensuel.  
-Nan mais la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre vous, c'était pas qu'à cause de la danse. Et tu peux pas me dire le contraire Lex!  
-Rooh on avait bu, saute pas au conclusion O. Alors oui c'était très sympa mais ce n'était qu'une danse.  
-Ce n'était pas qu'une danse Lex, je ne t'avais pas vue danser comme ça depuis… Bah je m'en souviens même pas tiens. Je sais que tu te sers de cette technique pour faire craquer les filles alors 2 questions : un, pourquoi avoir danser avec Clarke et deux, ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la façon dont tu danses pour séduire.  
-J'ai dansé avec Clarke parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle connaissait les danses de salon et donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Et comme tu l'as dit, je ne dansais pas pour séduire mais juste pour le plaisir.  
-Je ne te crois toujours pas Lex!  
-Surtout que Clarke n'avait jamais, et je dis bien jamais, re-danser depuis que son père est décédé. Même Finn n'a jamais réussi à la faire danser, rajoute Rav qui paraît excitée par l'interrogatoire que je subis.  
Je souffle et avant même que je puisse rétorquer, j'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Puis j'aperçois Clarke en haut des escaliers avec une petite mine. Elle porte toujours mon tee-shirt et mon short.  
-Une part de pizza princesse ? lui demandé-je, ce qui me vaut un regard amusé d'O.  
-Je veux bien, et merci pour le tee-shirt et le short Lex, tu es adorable.  
Bon déjà elle me prend pas pour une voyeuse, ce qui est un bon point.  
-Par contre quelqu'un peu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé après la 3ème partie de pyramide.  
-Pas grand-chose, on est allées danser pendant un moment, puis vers 4h tu t'es écroulée de fatigue dans le canapé et les gens ont commencé à partir. O et Rav étaient totalement pétées et mortes de rire donc je les ai couchées et je t'ai couchée.  
-Et le pyjama ?  
-Ha oui…dis-je, gênée. Je ne voulais pas te laisser dormir en robe, du coup je t'ai mise en pyj mais je te promets que j'ai pas regardé.  
Je sens mes joues s'empourprer et je baisse la tête pour tenter de cacher mon embarras… Ce qui bien sûr ne passe pas inaperçu pour Rav et O qui se mettent à glousser.  
-Pas de problème Lex, merci pour le pyj et pour m'avoir permis de dormir dans ton lit.  
-Pas de problème princesse, quand tu veux.  
Mais merde, est-ce qu'à un moment je vais apprendre à la fermer moi, tu t'enfonces Lexa.  
Le reste de la matinée se passe bien, les filles restent discuter un peu avec nous puis je me rappelle que j'avais promis à des amies d'aller faire un match de basket avec elles cette aprèm. Je me rends compte que l'heure de match approche dangereusement et je me décide donc à quitter les filles. O propose donc aux filles de rester avec elle cette aprèm, parce qu'apparemment ''j'abandonne ma magnifique colocataire pour aller m'amuser avec mes autres amies''.


End file.
